Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: [Slash HPDM] Draco a appris deux choses aujourd'hui : que Potter avait des préférences sexuelles plutôt incongrues ainsi qu'à se servir d'une caméra moldue... FIC TERMINEE
1. De la magie des caméras moldues

**Titre : **Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Rating : **M

**Summary : **Draco a appris deux choses aujourd'hui : que Potter avait des préférences sexuelles plutôt incongrues ainsi qu'à se servir d'une caméra moldue. En bon serpentard, il gardera la vidéo pour lui à une seule et unique condition... Slash HPDM

**NDA : **Bon, j'avoue tout : je m'étais créé un compte différent pour poster c'te fic (lilliu) parce que... ben je voulais pas de slash sur celui-ci, mais bon... Vu que j'ai supprimé l'autre compte, ben je poste ici XD  
Revoici donc le premier chapitre, bonne lecture à vous, j'espère ;)  
Gaby, bientôt de retour avec une fic ultra longue (ça macère, ça macère ! Les idées vont et viennent, le plan se forme... ) (je sais, je dis toujours que je vais revenir sur feufeupanet, et je reviens pas, mais LA, la fan-attitude m'est revenue depuis quelques temps, et ça monte, ça monte, comme le lait sur le feu ! Iiiiiiiiik )  
Pensez à laisser votre e-amil, gentils gens anonymes, pour que je puisse vous répondre ;)  
Bzou !

* * *

**Chapitre premier : De la magie des caméras moldues**

* * *

Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit Potter entrer dans la grande salle. Il se saisit de son verre de jus de citrouille et l'avala d'un trait. Juste au moment où il allait se lever, Pansy Parkinson l'aborda. Il s'imagina en train de l'éviscérer pour mieux faire brûler ses entrailles...

« Oh, Draco ! Mon Dray ! Tu sais, j'ai acheté un nouvel ensemble en cuir il est... » Elle se pourlécha les lèvres comme l'aurait fait un bouledogue (ce à quoi elle ressemblait). L'attitude se voulait sexy mais Draco ne le voyait pas sous cet angle. « On l'essayera ce soir mon Dray ? »

Il soupira et la repoussa. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et lui mais Parkinson ne désespérait pas ; elle revenait dès qu'elle le pouvait et ne le lachait pas d'une semelle, à son plus grand dam. Il se leva , et tandis qu'elle faisait de même, posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la rasseoir avec force. Il se risqua même à l'embrasser sur la joue, très près des lèvres...

« D'accord ma puce, ce soir. Fais toi belle. Chambre des préfets, minuit... Viens nue. »

« Mais et mon ensemble ? » s'exclama t-elle avec une moue gamine.

« Il y aura d'autres occasions ! Et puis je ne suis pas le seul mâle de Poudlard. Je n'aime pas le cuir, ça arrache la peau et on a toujours du mal à l'enlever rapidement... »

« Comme toujours tu as raison, mon Dray. »

Draco gromella comme un oui et dirigea son regard à la table des Gryffondor. Il tomba sur Potter et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire narquois. Il prit son sac et le passa avant d'aller en direction des lions. Potter se levait et quittait la grande salle, disant à ses amis de l'attendre là : il n'avait visiblement pas faim. Ou alors un repas plus appétissant l'attend dans son dortoir... songea le serpentard, son sourire s'agrandissant à chacun de ses pas.

Dès qu'il se fut éloigné de cinq pas, ses gorilles se levèrent. Il leur dit de rester ici et, interloqués, ils obéirent comme de bien entendu. Draco se retourna et jura : Potter avait disparu ! Il avait passé les portes ! Il se mit à courir, à l'étonnement général, et arriva bientôt dans le hall d'entrée.

Potter montait les marches en courant. Il fit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : il lui courrut après et le héla :

« POTTER ! EY ! »

L'intéréssé se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et ignora superbement le serpentard. Draco soupira et sortit sa baguette : « Stupéfix ! »

Potter tomba, droit comme un i, sur le sol. Draco ne se souçia pas du fait qu'il puisse se faire mal et ne fit pas même apparaître un coussin. Il s'approcha de lui et murmura : « Enervatum. » Le Gryffondor ne fit ni une ni deux et lui envoya une droite bien sentie dans la figure. Draco vit trente-six balais danser autour de sa tête mais ne cessa pas de le menacer de sa baguette magique. Quand il vit que Potter allait se saisir de sa baguette, il dit : « Expelliarmus. Bon, Potter, je veux juste te parler, et crois-moi ! Refuser ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée ! »

« Tu me menaces ? » lui cracha le brun à la figure. « Je n'ai pas peur des lézards comme toi Malfoy ! Je les écrase les salamandres ! »

« Tu oublies que je suis un python, et de la pire espèce. Maintenant, tu ranges tes griffes et tu m'écoutes, matou de gouttière ! »

Potter voulu lui envoyer un autre coup au visage, au même endroit que précédemment (il s'y formait d'ailleurs une belle equimose bleutée) mais Malfoy l'en dissuada en pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer Potter ! La première, c'est que je sais me servir d'une caméra moldue ! Ces cours ne sont finalement pas si inutiles que cela ! » Pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit de son sac une cassette vidéo, étiquettée. Potter voulut voir ce qui y était inscrit mais Draco la retourna avant. « La deuxième... c'est que je vous ai surpris, toi et ton ami Ron, en une position très inconfortable. Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue... Sur le moment, ce devait être très agréable mais là, je sens que ça ne sera pas vraiment une partie de plaisir, ou de jambes en l'air si tu me passes le jeu de mots... »

Le petit pote Potter était devenu d'un cramoisie extrêmement agréable. Draco savourait sa victoire en distillant ses paroles comme un poison mortel dans une seringue. Il lui montra l'étiquette de la cassette, pour lui prouver qu'il ne rigolait pas : _Potter et ses virées nocturnes, épisode 1._

« Je te laisse quand même le choix : soit tu ignores ma proposition et j'envoi cette cassette à la gazette du sorcier qui s'empressera de faire un article bien cinglant à ton propos ou bien tu acceptes ce que je vais te demander. Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner cette caméra à Poudlard, la magie a de sacrées ressources, même sur le plan technologique... »

« Me laisser le choix, hein ? » s'écria Potter, en soupirant. Draco se dit que ce serait encore plus facile que prévu. « Tu me demandes de choisir entre la mort aux rats ou la guillotine, Malfoy ! Hors de questions, ni l'un ni l'autre ! »

Il prit la cassette et récupéra sa baguette. Draco le laissa faire en ricanant et le regarda avec la plus grande délectation briser la cassette en centaine de morceaux de plastique, d'un seul sort.

« Affaire classée, Malfoy ! » fit-il en s'apprêtant à partir. « Et si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quiconque, ce ne seront que des rumeurs, il n'y aura plus de preuve ! Personne ne te croira... Tout le monde sait bien que je sors de nouveau avec Cho Chang depuis deux mois ! »

Draco éclata de rire, littéralement. « Potter, tu sais, je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien. Je suis rusé et roublard... tu te doutes bien que j'ai une copie. »

Le bruns s'arrêta net, il se retourna lentement le fixa avec de grands yeux exorbités. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « O » parfaitement rond, comme s'il hurlait en silence.

« Alors, tu vas m'écouter ? » railla le Serpentard. Il ne répondit rien, Draco prit ça pour un oui.

« Voilà ce que je te propose... »

Potter s'attendait au pire. « Oui...? »

« Personne n'etendra souffler mot de cette affaire si tu me... »

« Quoi ? »

Draco sourit : « Si tu me fais profiter de tes talents... »

_To Be Continued..._


	2. De la trop grande assurance de ceux

**Titre : **Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Rating : **M

**Summary : **Draco a appris deux choses aujourd'hui : que Potter avait des préférences sexuelles plutôt incongrues ainsi qu'à se servir d'une caméra moldue. En bon serpentard, il gardera la vidéo pour lui à une seule et unique condition... Slash HPDM

Note : Merci de vos reviews ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé d'adresse mail : gros merci à vous ici !  
Bonne lecture, j'espère :)

* * *

**Chapitre deuxième : De la trop grande assurance de ceux qui sont ignorants**

* * *

C'était tout simplement... incroyable ! Malfoy lui demandait de... de... Oh Merlin, de coucher avec lui ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne devait pas ! Et puis il n'était pas... pas gay ! Avec Ron, c'était dû à une potion ! Sacrément ratée au demeurant, mais une potion tout de même ! Rien de naturel ! Encore, s'il avait eu une quelconque attirance pour les personnes du même sexe, il aurait moins rechigné mais là... non seulement il était bel et bien conscient qu'on allait le forcer à _coucher_ mais qu'en plus ce serait avec un homme.

Et puis, il ne gardait pratiquement qu'un vague souvenir embrumé de cette nuit passée avec son meilleur ami. (Meilleur ami qui, encore heureux, n'avait pas pipé mot de leur virée nocturne et semblait ne même pas en avoir conscience. Merlin bénisse les ignorants !)

C'était viscéral, il ne pouvait pas... pas faire ça ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade, quelque chose d'assez important et compromettant pour le jeune Malfoy qui puisse le déstabiliser et même mieux, le mettre hors-jeu. Harry regarda l'heure : plus que dix-neuf minutes avant l'échéance. Dans dix-neuf minutes, il allait devoir être frais, nu et disposé dans la salle sur demande.

Il grimaça rien qu'à l'idée. Harry se leva, le grincement de sa chaise imita, selon lui, parfaitement le bruit que tous les condamnés entendaient avant d'aller au casse-pipe. Il rangea rapidement le magazine sur le quidditch qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé de lire et se dit que la nuit n'allait pas être reposante. Déjà que la nuit dernière, c'était Ron...

Le teint d'Harry vira au vert. Il se dépêcha de monter à son dortoir, histoire d'être seul et de pouvoir réfléchir à son aise, sans que son visage ne trahisse ses pensées. Il se dit que Malfoy avait été très rapide sur ce coup là, le matin même, il venait lui présenter la cassette. Harry aurait plutôt pensé que la fouine serait du genre à le faire mariner, bourrant les rencontres au détours des couloirs de sous entendus graveleux.

Mais non. Étrange. Très étrange. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver le jeune Malfoy ? Ce fut l'illumination.

La chose était si évidente qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Oui ! Oui ! Il le tenait ! Il allait l'avoir, il allait dormir, cette histoire passerait aux oubliettes, le double de la cassette serait détruit et la vie reprendrait son cour. Il se jura de combler Cho lorsque leur première nuit viendrait. La promesse pouvait paraître idiote mais c'était une manière comme une autre de se rappeler que ses préférences sexuelles ne sortaient pas « de la norme ».

L'évidence-même s'imposa dans son esprit : Malfoy était homosexuel ! Malfoy était une... une... une tapette ! Aha ! Il le tenait ! Il allait le menacer de tout révéler, de le crier à l'école entière, de le hurler dans tout Pré-Au-Lard, et même d'envoyer une lettre savoureuse de révélations à Lucius Malfoy. Le mangemort allait mourir d'apoplexie !

Harry jubila rien qu'à l'idée. Alors, rien que pour narguer Malfoy et le faire chanter face à ses désirs et ses illusions, il prit une douche, mit ses plus beaux sous-vêtements et s'empressa d'enfiler son uniforme en prenant bien soin de laisser la chemise entrouverte. Il l'ouvrirait complètement une fois arrivé à destination...

Il vola même un peu d'After Shave à Ron avant de sortir en trombe du dortoir sous les yeux de ce dernier. Le rouquin ricana : « Toi, t'as au moins rancard avec Cho ! » Harry n'entendit pas la remarque. Bien lui en prit, il se serait étouffé de rire et aurait révélé la surprenante vérité à son meilleur ami (et amant, désormais, mais bien malgré lui) à propos de la vie sexuelle de l'unique héritier des Malfoy.

Harry courut à toute bouline dans les couloirs et ralenti quand il vit qu'il arrivait en vue de la salle sur demande. Il passa une fois devant la porte et relâcha le noeud de sa cravate. cela le mettrait encore plus en rogne quand il verrait qu'il était aussi sexy.

Deuxième passage. Allez, hop. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise et la froissa un peu. Par-fait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

Troisième tour. Il osa défaire sa ceinture et ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon. Il prit bien soin de laisser pendre la sangle contre sa jambe. Harry, tout sourire, pénétra dans la salle sur demande.

« Tu as cinq minutes d'avance, Potter. Je ne te savais pas si press... » Malfoy resta là, la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire. Il observait le jeune homme brun refermer la porte d'un oeil emplit d'une sauvage lueur. Harry vérifia qu'il avait bien sa baguette sur lui. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire violer. Ce serait vraiment humiliant, après, d'aller crier au viol, surtout en vue de l'état actuel de la situation et des événements la précédant.

« Ni si impatient. » termina Malfoy avec un sourire gourmand. « Mais tu t'es fait beau, dit moi Potter ! J'avais raison, tu aimes les hommes. » Il avisa le torse de son compagnon de classe. « Et c'est tant mieux pour moi... » sussura t-il tandis que son regard coulait jusqu'à son bas ventre, à peine révélé par son bouton de pantalon défait.

Harry défit totalement la ceinture et s'approcha de Malfoy, en veillant bien à adopter une démarche féline. Il passa la ceinture autour de son cou et lui sussura à l'oreille : « Je te plaît, hein ? » Le blond se risqua à aventurer l'une de ses mains en territoire ennemi. Harry l'étrangla soudain brièvement avec sa ceinture.

Malfoy suffoqua tandis qu'Harry riait. « Ben tu vas être déçu. » Harry reboutonnait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. « Je peux renverser ton plan. Et si je révélais à tout le monde, et surtout à ton père, tes... préférences ? »

Ce fut au tour du blondinet de s'esclaffer comme jamais. Harry, surpris de son hilarité, rit aussi. Mais jaune. « Quoi ? » sa voix était sèche et claquante.

« Potter, ah ! Potter ! Quand je disais que les lions ne valaient pas les serpents ! On a de la jugeote nous ! Révéler ma situation, ce serait risquer de révéler la tienne. Rappelle toi : la copie... Et pour mon père, il est déjà au courant, alors... »

Harry resta muet de stupéfaction. Non ! Non ! Non non non non ! Malfoy ricana, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Derrière lui, dans la salle sur demande apparut un lit.

« Allez Potter... » Il s'y installa confortablement en le toisant narquoisement. « Ouvre ta chemise. Fait tout sauter. » Il regarda l'heure. « Et quel gentleman tu es ! Tu as trois minutes de plus . La vie est généreuse ce soir... » devant l'inaction de son futur partenaire sexuel, Draco s'énerva. « Allez Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor sembla sortir de sa léthargie quand deux mots, qu'il n'oublierait jamais et qui allaient causer son plus grand malheur, sortirent de la bouche de Malfoy :

« Streap-tease... »

* * *

_Fin sadique... To be continued._


	3. Du sadisme des Serpentards

**Titre : **Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Rating : **M

**Summary : **Draco a appris deux choses aujourd'hui : que Potter avait des préférences sexuelles plutôt incongrues ainsi qu'à se servir d'une caméra moldue. En bon serpentard, il gardera la vidéo pour lui à une seule et unique condition... Slash HPDM

**Note :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! le chapitre ne va pas tourner comme vous vous y attendiez, et le suivant est... enfin vous verrez XD.

* * *

**Chapitre troisième : Du sadisme des Serpentards et de leurs faiblesses**

* * *

_« Streap-tease... »_

Harry était là, les bras pendant, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il croyait à une blague de ses oreilles mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était réellement ce que venait de dire Malfoy. IL mit encore quelques secondes à percuter, et soudain ce fut comme une explosion.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN MALFOY ALORS TU IRAS CALMER TES PULSIONS SEXUELLES DE TAPETTE AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! »

Harry avait hurlé cela sans reprendre son souffle et se dépêchait de fermer tous ses vêtements pour sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. Malfoy ricana tandis qu'il allait pour ouvrir la porte. Harry eut beau forcer, elle ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre.

« Mon cher Potter, tant que tu n'auras pas exaucé mes moindres désirs, tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce... »

Harry s'acharna encore et encore contre la porte, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un misérable rêve... Mais non. Il resta planté là. Se retournant, il vit Malfoy allanguit sur le lit, la chemise entrouverte, reposé sur ses coudes. Il le regardait d'un air étrange qui en disait long. Harry avala sa salive de travers et s'avança.

« Ok... Tu veux combien ? »

Le jeune Serpentard haussa un sourcil blond et épilé, tandis qu'il défaisait sa chemise. Harry fut dégoûté par le spectacle. Certes, Malfoy était un bel éphèbe au corps d'athlète, mais Harry n'était pas... Harry n'était pas homosexuel ! Désespéré par l'absence de réponse, il demanda à nouveau :

« Malfoy, je peux te payer pour que tu la fermes, si il faut je fais le tour des bordels pour trouver un mec sur lequel assouvie tes désirs, mais moi je... CHUIS PAS TA PÛTE, MERDE ! »

« J'pensais que le sauveur du monde était plus poli qu'ça. Ey, Potter, de toutes les manières, je suis un Malfoy. Si tu crois que j'ai besoin d'argent, c'est que t'es vraiment plus fêlé que tu en as l'air. »

« ... »

« Mais, bienheureux les fêlés car ils laissent passer la lumière ! »

Ainsi déguingandé, à moitié nu, couché sur le dos dans une position lubrique, la main sur son bas ventre, Malfoy offrait une vue qui éclairait fortement ses intentions. D'ailleurs, pour parler encore de lumière, il ajouta :

« Allez, Potter, éblouis-moi ! »

Tout à coup, le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds du survivant, et il se sentit tomber de haut, très haut, jusqu'à très bas. Harry Potter était pour la première fois totalement désarmé face à un sorcier. Il avait bien une baguette, mais casser la gueule à Malfoy ne serait qu'une solution temporaire. Le blond pouvait toujours ouvrir sa grande gueule par la suite – une fois que Pomfresh lui aurait recollé toutes ses dents et remis la machoire en place. De plus, Malfoy n'était certainement pas contre l'utilisation des baguettes, il l'aurait laissé faire sans peine. Cependant, lui et Malfoy n'avaient pas la même définition du mot « baguette », présentement...

« Potter, tu réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire ? Arrête, pour tout te dire, je préfère la violence du feu de l'action. C'est plus intense... Tu dois le savoir, après tout. » Draco se pourlécha les lèvres. « Ce que tu as fait à ton ami Ron, l'autre fois, ça avait l'air savoureux. Tu sais, quand il avait ses jambes sur... »

« ARRÊTE ! » hurla Harry. Mais il continua. Le Gryffondor vit rouge, il avait envie de lui arracher sa bouche, de le faire taire. Non seulement ses paroles étaient blessantes pour lui, pour Ron, mais aussi humiliantes. Que voulait le Serpentard à la fin ? Il devait se douter qu'Harry n'allait pas céder, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

« _Que tu ne vas pas céder ? Mais tu es venu quand même... Même si tu croyais ressortir vainqueur. Tu es venu... Et avoue que ce que Ron et toi avez fait ne t'a pas déplu. Avoue !_ » La petite voix nasillarde dans sa tête devint de plus en plus forte à mesure que Malfoy décrivait, avec force de détail la scène de la nuit passée. N'en pouvant plus, harry dit simplement un mot.

« Pardon ? » demanda Malfoy, comme il n'avait pas compris.

« Voyeur. »

« Et ? » fit l'autre, amusé, et peu soucieux du fait que son attitude ait été malsaine.

« Ben j'parie que tu nous as regardé parce que t'es pas capable de bander si j'y suis pas ! »

C'était sorti tout seul... Oups. Oups ? Non, non.. VICTOIRE ! Malfoy avait la bouche ouverte, pendante, comme un chien surpris par une baffe trop forte. De plus, Harry comprenait maintenant l'entière raison de l'insistance de Malfoy. Il.. Il... Il fantasmait sur lui !

Le silence s'installa. Harry, goguenard, le toisait de haut en bas. Le Serpentard avait ramené sa chemise sur lui, refermé les boutons, et regardait par terre, atone. Harry avait touché juste, très juste. Le serpentard se leva, et quand il releva les yeux, le Gryffondor fut surpris. Ses prunelles, habituellement d'un bleu acier, avaient pris la couleur d'un orage.

« Potter, t'es vraiment qu'un con. »

« Pourtant, vu ta réaction... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car Draco s'était approché.

« Et un grand con... Ma réaction... Tssk. » Il lui envoya une droite, fichtrement bien sentie. « Ca, c'est pour ton arrogance Potter. » Puis il lui tendit la main. « Et ça, c'est pour... »

« T'en fais pas, j'ai compris. Pour la baise, hein ? »

Amusé, le blond sourit comme un prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie.

« Non, le streap-tease d'abord. »

Harry se releva seul, ignorant la main tendue. Il le toisa, se tourna vers la porte, puis regarda de nouveau l'autre jeune homme.

« _Et avoue que ce que Ron et toi avez fait ne t'a pas déplu. Avoue ! _» La petite voix était revenue.

Le souffle court, Harry doutait. Il avait... aimé ça. Était-il possible qu'avec Malfoy, il... ? Non. Impossible. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, sa réputation était perdue, et Ron avec lui. Son meilleur ami lui en voudrait pour toujours, et sa vie deviendrait un enfer.

« Malfoy... t'as gagné. Mais à une condition. »

Ledit Malfoy, satisfait de sa décision, retourna se coucher sur le lit pour être spectateur.

« Tout c'que tu voudras Potter, pourvu que t'ailles jusqu'au bout. »

« Deux conditions. »

« Je suis généreux, mais faut pas abuser. »

Harry secoua la tête puis dit : « Ecoute, et tu verras. D'abord, Je veux de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sinon, je sais pas si... Si même avec toute la frousse du monde au cul ça me dira de coucher avec toi... »

« Ah. Voeux exaucé. » Il apparut soudainement dans la salle sur demande des packs de firewisky qu'Harry observa d'un regard mitigé.

« Et puis... je veux une garantie de ta sincérité : j'ai pas envie qu'il y ai de fuite après. Même si je le fais, tu serais capable de me vendre à tout Poudlard... Et moi, contre toi, j'ai rien. »

Draco éclata d'un grand rire, il se roula sur le lit. Harry le trouva un peu... comme fou, en fait. Mais son rire était clair, presque normal. Harry, lui, avait envie de rire jaune. Draco se releva en le fixant :

« Mais tu vois Potter, c'est ça qui me plaît dans le jeu... C'est que tu n'as de garantie de ma bonne foi que ma parole, et que tu devras t'en contenter... »

Harry déglutit tandis que le blond lui arrachait sa cravate, pour la mettre autour de son cou.

« Et si nous reprenions où nous en étions, Potter ? »

_Yek, yek ! To be continued..._


	4. Des bienfaits de l'alcool

**Note :** Je SAIS que la scène dite 'hot' est ridicule, mais c'est fait exprès, hein :P  
Et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous zaimeuh !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième : Des Bienfaits de L'alcool**

* * *

Comme s'il avait bu de simples verres d'eau minérale, Harry s'enfila cul sec trois des six petites bouteilles de Firewisky. Les premières gorgées entraînant les suivantes firent qu'il ne les sentit pas passer. Son envie d'en découdre avec cette histoire absurde aida également à l'ingurgitation de la quantité – plutôt formidable – d'alcool.

Particulièrement éméché ce soir là, Harry Potter tomba à genoux devant Draco Malfoy.

« Heureusement que... que... » Le sol tanguait autour de lui, ou plutôt non, c'était lui qui marchait de travers. Il ne savait pas trop bien. Il sentait qu'il marchait avec la droiture d'un homme sobre mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait ressembler à... à rien, en fait.

Ses joues, bien rouges, le brulait un peu. Il eut un sourire un peu idiot, en pensant qu'il était toujours là, la tête entre les jambes écartées de Malfoy – sans sous entendu graveuleux pour le moment – à attendre que le sol veuille bien rester droit.

« Tu tiens pas debout, du con ! » l'insulta Malfoy.

« Mais si, REGARDE ! » cria Harry en se relevant. Mais le malheureux jeune homme, trop rempli d'alcool pour tenir droit, s'écroula sur le blondinet. Draco souffla brutalement, il eut l'impression de se faire plaquer par un joueur moldu de rugby. Potter était aussi lourd qu'un boulet. D'ailleurs, Potter _était_ un boulet, se rappella t-il.

Fièrement sobre, le Serpentard se releva, couchant l'autre jeune homme sur le lit. Il l'observa, et se délecta du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le teint bien rosi, les lèvres rouges d'avoir bu, Potter était échevelé. Ses cheveux, plus désordonnés que jamais, tombaient sur son front. De la sueur perlait un peu sur sa peau. Cela se voyait, car sa chemise était grande ouverte. Sa ceinture, défaite, pendait lamentablement à ses côtés. Malignement, Draco porta la main vers cette partie sensible qu'était le bas-ventre. Harry le laissa faire en regardant bêtement. Le Serpentard ouvrait sa braguette, effleurant volontairement, et avec une lenteur exaspérante, la peau du Gryffondor.

« Putain Malfoy, tu fais quoi là ? » Abruti par l'alcool, mais encore conscient, Harry s'interrogeait.

« Pour baiser, faut bien qu't'ai envie d'moi, non ? »

Glurps.

Draco Malfoy avait levé sa main se cet endroit gênant, et cette même main s'employait désormais à ouvrir sa propre chemise. Il allait se déshabiller devant lui, Harry voulait fuir cet endroit. Fuir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible afin de n'avoir à affronter aucune vision d'horreur.

Mais, quand le blond commença à balancer lascivement ses hanches de droite à gauche, quand Harry posa les yeux sur son bassin, quand l'autre eut défait sa chemise toute entière, et lorsqu'Harry eut l'esprit assez embrumé par l'alcool, il se laissa faire. Il se laissa aller.

Le bassin de Malfoy entamait devant lui une danse hypnotique. Les paupières lourdes, Potter contemplait ce spectacle qui, finalement, n'était pas si horrible...

« Conquis, Potter ? »

« Hmm... » fut tout ce qu'il fut capable d'articuler.

Lentement, afin de capter toute son attention et de ne pas la perdre, il défit les boutons de son pantalon. Il pinça ses lèvres qui devinrent rouges, jurant avec son teint pâle et la blondeur de sa chevelure. Potter ouvrit soudainement pour dire un truc, l'air béat :

« Putain, toi, t'as une gueule d'ange mais t'es qu'un con... tu caches bien ton jeu. »

« T'as vu un peu ? »

Sans cesser de mordiller ses lèvres carmines, Draco se faufila sur Harry. Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise, traçant des cercles aux rondeurs foutrement érotiques qui firent frissoner le brun. Une partie de son esprit, encore capable de pensées cohérentes, se rebellait, mais les embruns d'alcool refoulèrent le tout en un bloc. Harry était à la merci totale d'un Draco lubrique.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, s'activait de plus en plus. Non content d'avoir fait sauté sa chemise, il en leva son pantalon. Harry, qui avait perdu ses lunettes semblait-il, discerna, au delà de sa myopie et de son champ de vision réduit par le firewisky, trois bosses : deux pour des fesses magnifiques, et une pour... Il n'osait pas en parler.

Gêné, il rougit. Pour ne pas dire qu'il avait la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre.

Ricanant doucement, il fit glisser sa main droite dans son boxer blanc. Harry vit nettement ses doigts s'agiter autour d'un membre de son corps particulièrement dur et long. Soudain, le blond s'approcha de lui, mit son machin, enfin... vous savez quoi, hein, à la hauteur de ses yeux et dit :

« Mets y la main. »

à peu près aussi conscient qu'une betterave anorexique de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry hésita néanmoins. Il y avait une baguette là dedans, il en était sûr !

« Pfff... et dire que tout le monde vante la curiosité des Gryffondors... ils fourent leur nez partout, surtout où y faut pas... mais là il faut ! »

Sans autre préambule, il saisit l'arrière de la tête du pauvre Gryffondor sans défense et colla son visage contre son sexe. Harry, surpris, ne répliqua même pas. Il avait toujours la main levée, il la laissa bêtement là. Doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'abîmer, il fit un tout petit bisou sur le machin tout dur, heureusement encore caché par une fine couche de tissus blanc.

« Pfff, ça avait l'air plus marrant avec Weasley ! T'as tout d'une chique molle, là, pas de la bête de sexe que j'ai vu l'autre nuit coucher avec la belette. »

« Eyy... » répliqua Harry, indolent, et incapable de dire autre chose. « Je suis pas une chique molle. Je suis... »

« Complètement bourré. » acheva Draco. Il soupira, puis se commença à se rhabiller en vitesse.

« Non j'suis pas bourré ! » hurla Harry. Il se redressa violemment, saisi Draco par le fond de culotte (autrement dit, il lui étripa les couilles et le reste !) et dit, glissant sa main tout doucement sur ses fesses, dépassant la barrière de tissu blanc qui le gênait : « Je suis à toi pour ce soir, voilà tout... »

« T'es bourré, t'es bourré ! »

« Attends, y doit m'en rester un peu... »

A moitié nu, harry fouragea dans sa cape de sorcier, et ressortit une fiole au fond de laquelle traînait un liquide saumâtre.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda le blond.

« La potion loupée qui a fait que Ron et moi avons... enfin... »

«Ah, c'était une potion. »

« Logiquement, une gorgée suffit mais... » Harry descendit tout le fond de la fiole cul sec. Draco le regarda, hébété. Une lueur de lubricité, de désir et de haine réunie naissait dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Ses joues, empourprées, revinrent à leur blancheur habituelle. Mais le feu qu'elles contenaient passa dans ses yeux, et le reste de son corps.

« C'est... c'est quoi cette potion exactement ? » demanda Draco, intéréssé par l'évolution soudaine des choses. Son désir avait décampé au fur et à mesure que sa parodie de streap-tease avançait, mais là... Potter transpirait de luxure contenue par toutes les pores de sa peau.

« C'est plus ou moins du viagra moldu... version sorcier. »

Le visage de Draco s'affubla d'un sourire lubrique lorsque Potter s'approcha, l'air félin. L'avenir s'annonçait charnel et impudique...

* * *

_Gnéhé..._


	5. De la poésie de la baise

**

* * *

**

**Note :** Coucou gens ! Je tiens à vous dire MERCIIIIIII pour toutes vos reviews (je n'ai pas répondu individuellement à chacun cette fois-ci, j'ai un rhume d'enfer et corriger le chapitre a suffisamment mit ma cervelle crevée à disposition, je répondrai cependant aux prochaines avec plaisir :))

Je tiens également à vous signaler que **_ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !_**

Ne soyez pas déçu, parce que par derrière, je m'attaque à une fic très développée, post tome 6... Chapitre un trèèèès bien avancé, et le scénario l'est également.

D'ici un mois, peut-être deux, cette fic paraîtra... Ou avant, chais pas.

En tous cas, this is the final round pour nos deux pritagonistes adorés... Enfin, le final round de cette fic, car la suite ne regarde qu'eux. :P

Bonne lecture, et merci de m'avoir lue !

Gaby.

* * *

**De la poésie de la baise**

* * *

A la manière de bêtes affamées, Harry et Draco se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le premier sous l'influence d'une potion, le second sous celle de ses pulsions sexuelles. Après s'être furieusement embrassés, ils s'employèrent à faire voler vêtements, puis sous vêtements, ainsi que toute pudeur. Leurs corps, nus, pressés impérieusement l'un contre l'autre, étaient avides de caresses. Déjà dans leurs baisers violents naissaient des gémissements de plaisir contenu, de plaisir frustré, d'envie plus grande encore de sexe et de perversité.

Prémices d'un acte impatient, Harry jeta Draco, désormais son amant, sur le lit. Il le rejoignit, s'affalant presque sur lui tant son envie était grande de le toucher, de ne pas rompre le contact... Il explora son corps. Draco se laissa faire, savourant ces préliminaires à leur juste valeur, décidant qu'il prendrait les rênes... après.

Harry caressait son corps. Ses doigts découvrirent des contrées au sol plat, doux, et raffiné, sans bosse ni cailloux, sans trou, ni cicatrice. Sa main, vorace, avalait les distances, labourait la peau et la chair, grattait de ses ongles, cherchait l'endroit qui ferait soupirer son amant plus qu'ailleurs. Lentement, ses doigts trouvèrent leur route naturelle, suivant le chemin du paradis. Ils glissèrent du nombril à son bas ventre, puis du bas ventre à plus bas encore, quelque part dans son entrejambe.

Draco sentit qu'il saisissait son sexe déjà dur, et s'employait à le dresser encore. D'une main semblait-il experte, le Gryffondor frôlait sa verge douloureuse, la touchait, repartait, revenait encore. Il soumettait l'étalon à la torture. Agitant frénétiquement le bassin, ne voyant plus le visage du brun qui s'était réfugié entre ses cuisses, ses yeux se révulsèrent sous la surprise. Harry, après avoir parcouru de ses doigts agiles le terrain de ce pays merveilleux qu'était le corps du Serpentard, voulait goûter à la saveur de son sol. Voulait tâter de sa langue la peau veloutée, le sexe érigé...

Une vague de jouissement. Un volcan de plaisir. Son esprit totalement hors du temps, Draco laissait son corps au bon vouloir d'Harry, qui expérimentait maintes caresses sur son sexe érigé.

Pourléchant ses lèvres sur lesquelles s'était déposé un parfum de luxure, il s'avança en souriant au dessus du visage du blond. L'autre se releva, et perdant tout à coup tout lyrisme en croisant pour la première fois depuis leur premier baiser les yeux de son amant, dit :

« Tu suces bien. »

« J'ai d'autres talents, je crois... »

Harry l'embrassa encore, et ne résista pas quand deux bras puissants le forcèrent à se retourner. Il se retrouva en dessous, totalement dépendant. Il voulait plus. Plus encore. Jouissant d'un empire tout à lui, Draco en profita pour faire ce que bon lui plaisait.

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il s'approcha doucement... doucement... En même temps, son sexe se frayait un chemin sur son corps accablé de son poids. Et, plutôt que de rencontrer la bouche du blond, Harry fit de nouveau la conversation à son entrejambe. Au dessus du brun, les jambes écartées, l'entrejambe collée à soin visage, dont il ne voyait dépasser de ses cuisses que le haut du crâne, il ahanait comme un diable. Parfois, son partenaire le pinçait, le mordait, le griffait dans ds caresses trop empressées, Draco poussait un cri de surprise, et alors s'en suivait une caresse plus tendre, plus amoureuse, moins passionelle.

Dans leur action frénétique, ils se donnèrent plus de plaisir qu'ils n'en avait jamais eu. S'offrant l'un à l'autre à tour de rôle, ils firent l'amour. Ou plutôt non. Ils baisèrent comme des chiens. Comme jamais.

La haine et le désir de ces deux nemesis semblait plus fort que l'amour et la tendresse de deux partenaire épris l'un de l'autre.

Puis, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de gémissements, de glapissements, de cris, de hurlements, et de soupirs, enfin, ils s'endormirent. Éloignés, certes, mais face à face, nus, dans le même lit, avec ce même souvenir impérissable.

Draco se réveilla le premier, ou alors Potter faisait semblant de dormir encore par honte de devoir l'affronter. Il se rinça l'oeil une dernière fois avant de se rhabiller.

La nuit avait été intéressante de découvertes, et d'expériences par la suite. Plus furieux encore que lors de la première fois, ils avaient enchaîné les moments torrides et ceux de caresses impudiques avec délice. Draco s'empêcha de penser à cela, son bas-ventre chauffait déjà rien qu'à l'évocation verbale de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il se mette à revivre ces moments en classe, ou il serait dans l'impossibilité de se lever à la fin des heures de cours. Enfin prêt à repartir dans son dortoir, il jeta un dernier regard au Gryffondor.

« T'es un sacré coup, Potter. Dommage que je ne baise qu'une seule fois avec la même personne, parce que sinon je serai bien reparti pour un tour. »

Quoi que... il avait toujours la cassette, il pourrait le faire tourner en bourrique, et... Soudain, son regard tomba sur la fiole que Potter avait bu la veille. Il la ramassa, et lu à voix haute avec circonspection la notice mal imprimée sur le verre.

« _S'utilise pour certaines potions de puissance, et pour une sexualité accrue. À noter que la quantité de ce mélange intégrée à votre potion de puissance, ou simplement ingérée avant un acte sexuel n'augmente en aucun cas la durée d'action (d'une heure environ) mais plutôt l'endurance, et l'intensité. _»

Le flacon tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Potter - qui dormait toujours, ses cheveux d'ange dépravé coulant sur son visage de balafré – et lui avaient fait l'amour... oh, deux heures, peut-être plus. Certainement pas d'afilée, mais ils avaient répété leur acte suffisamment de fois pour qu'une seule heure ne leur suffise pas.

Cela voudrait dire que... que, par la suite, Potter ait fait ça par simple envie ? Par pur désir ? Draco avait un sourire goguenard.

« Si ça se trouve, tu vas venir me chercher pour une autre fois, Potter... »

L'air amusé, il quitta aussitôt la pièce.

**

* * *

**

Le matin, dans les couloirs, Harry et Draco se croisèrent. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, et le Survivant crût y voir encore une once de désir, réminiscence de ce plaisir qui avait été le leur la nuit précédente.

« Tu veux ma photo, Potter ? »

Harry répondit avec l'air avisé de ceux qui sont au courant : « Non merci... j'ai déjà une vidéo. »

Puis, il quitta le couloir pour se rendre en salle de classe, laissant là un Draco hébété.

Potter n'avait pas pu faire... faire _ça_, quand même ? Le lendemain, il reçut par un hibou un paquet bien empaqueté, sur lequel il reconnu l'écriture du gryffondor.

«_ Souvenirs, souvenirs... _» disait le court message. « _J'en ai plusieurs exemplaires, ça te rappelle rien ? J'en ai envoyé un à ton père... alors si jamais c'est vrai ce gros mensonge, comme quoi il est au courant, et que tu tiens à ta réputation auprès de ton illustre famille, tu sais où me retrouver, hein ?_ »

Draco leva le regard vers la table des lions. Un instant, après cette nuit, il avait crût que rien ne changerait...

Il croisa le regard d'Harry...

_Rien n'avait changé._

... Et y lut du désir.

_Ou presque._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
